Defying Olympus
is the 13th and final episode of Season 1 of Exosquad. Summary Able Squad escapes from the brood chamber with Phaeton as a hostage (a useless one, since Typhonus would not mind him dead). Once outside Phaeton tries to resist and is shot, he then falls down the mountainside. Able Squad climbs up the mountain so they can destroy the brood chamber. They then realize they can accomplish this by flooding it with magma. Phaeton returns to try to stop them, but J.T. Marsh defeats him in an e-frame battle. The mountain then explodes, and Weston and Takagi arrive just in time to pick up their fellow squad members. At the end, Marsh and Typhonus each receiving missions from their leaders. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Alec DeLeon *Marsala *Nara Burns *Wolf Bronski *Rita Torres *Maggie Weston *Kaz Takagi *Winfield *Typhonus *Phaeton Quotes *Marsh tries to use Phaeton as a hostage to take control of the situation, but Typhonus makes it clear that this does not give them an advantage: ::Typhonus: "You see, even the greatest of leaders is expendable, if there are others waiting to take his place." Phaeton: "You traitor! You would betray me for your own ambition? My army will not serve a usurper!" Typhonus: "Farewell, Phaeton. You will be remembered forever as a martyr for the Neo sapien cause." *After Phaeton is shot and falls over the cliff: ::Torres: "Good shot!" Nara Burns: "Not really. I was aiming for his blaster." *At the end Marsala observes: ::"Humans are great creators, Lieutenant, though often unaware of the consequences of their gift." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *This is the episode that marks the beginning of the Neosapien Empire's decline. *The many brood chambers, which could have created enough Neo sapiens to make natural humans obselete, have been destroyed. *When Able Squad blasts their way out out of the elevator into a big lab in Mount Olympus, the Neos working in the area run away. One appears to be Praetorius, though it is difficult to see his face the Neo does have the same uniform. His presence in a brood center would seem to be more than a coincidence, so it seems likely this is Praetorius' first appearance. **Another reason could be that the animation team was lazy and used existing characters. *The eruption of Olympus Mons has destroyed the surrounding cities, which apparently included the capital of Mars, Maginus City. But, later episodes, such as "Expendable", show Phaeton's Martian Palace still standing. **Phaeton may have multiple palaces that look alike. In real-life, royalty and the wealthy often had/have multiple mansions and palaces. *J.T. is given his mission to contact Jonas Simbacca and pursue an alliance. **Exofleet has been severely damaged by Marcus's disaster and lacks the ships needed for further combat. *The reason for Phaeton's burning hatred for J.T. Marsh is seen. *Phaeton suffers the injuries that trigger Automutation Syndrome, and in the last scenes the effects of AMS have begun to show. *Typhonus is given his mission to hunt down the ExoFleet, in particular: Marsala, Marsh, and Admiral Winfield. **Why did Phaeton not kill Typhonus and replace him with a clone? In the episodes that follow Phaeton's paranoia becomes more blatant. This results in the Neosapien chain of command being undermined by the Neosapiens and the Neo Megas. *Able Squad finally gets off Mars. 13 4 013